1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a developer container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as, for example, copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multi-functional devices having at least one of the foregoing capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatus, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are known. In such electrophotographic image forming apparatus, since toner serving as developer is consumed with image formation, tone is replenished so that toner in a developing device runs out. As one replenishment method, a method is known of replacing a used toner cartridge with a toner cartridge filled with toner. In replacement of toner cartridges, for example, an upper cover at an upper surface of an image forming apparatus is opened, a used toner cartridge in the apparatus is removed, and a new toner cartridge is installed to a predetermined position in the apparatus.
The toner cartridge has an outlet to supply toner to a developing device disposed in an apparatus body of the image forming apparatus. A shutter is provided with the outlet to open and close the outlet so that toner may not be scattered from the outlet when the toner cartridge is removed from the apparatus body. For example, when the toner cartridge is mounted on the apparatus body, the shutter is opened to open the outlet, thus allowing toner to be supplied to the developing device. By contrast, when the toner cartridge is removed from the apparatus body, the shutter is closed to close the outlet, thus preventing toner from being scattered from the outlet to the outside of the developing device.
For example, in a shutter opening-and-closing assembly to switch a state of a shutter between an open state and a closed state, opening and closing movements of an exterior cover may be used as driving force of the shutter. For example, JP-2008-052033-A proposes a configuration of opening and closing of a shutter. An input gear is mounted on an opening-and-closing shaft of an exterior cover and rotated forward and in reverse in response to opening and closing of a cover member. The rotation movement is transmitted to the shutter via a gear train to open and close the shutter.
For the shutter opening-and-closing assembly described in JP-2008-052033-A, the input gear is rotated in response to an opening-and-closing angle of the cover member. Accordingly, during opening operation of the cover member, the shutter is moved in one of the opening and closing directions. By contrast, during closing operation of the cover member, the shutter is moved in the other of the opening and closing directions. Consequently, the shutter or a member to drive the shutter has a relatively large stroke. Such a large stroke constrains the layout to avoid conflict with surrounding components.